


演出

by miaomiaowuzi



Series: 蜜桃成熟时 [9]
Category: All伦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaomiaowuzi/pseuds/miaomiaowuzi
Series: 蜜桃成熟时 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437577
Kudos: 3





	演出

节目录制完的时候，天幕已然暗了下来，逼仄的云层层叠叠的压着，拥挤着，翻滚着来遮掩住远方的日落，只剩下一圈圈带着绒的橘色光晕裹着细雨一同落在地上。三月的上海窒闷黏潮，湿冷的空气绕着邓伦那件黑色运动外套鼓动，往他的肚子里钻，让邓伦不得不掖着衣角，按住小腹，试图将掌心最后一点余温传递过去。

他被包养这事，除了当事人并没有第三个人知道，那个男人算起来有点低调主义，于是乎他自个儿也乐得轻松，断断续续的资源也没少过，只是做爱的时候稍微遭罪些。男人的屌总是喜欢往他发育不太健全的子宫里发了狠似的捣，成熟丰满的肉体偏偏是个幼女胞宫，稚嫩青涩，不管当下被操的如何痉挛潮吹，下一次依旧紧的让人发疯。又粗又直的一根就这么在邓伦最脆弱的地方猛干，宫口被插的酸疼，似要将原本闭合的软肉非奸成一个圆洞，小小的柔柔的嫩嫩的。此时如果用仪器塞进阴道窥视一番，那儿肯定是一片熟红，肉腔肿的紧贴，堵在里面的桃汁一滴也漏不出来，撑的疼。

房车是他在工作之余最放松的地方，邓伦的骨架纤细，皮肉丰艳，他蜷缩在车座上，明丽的似是宝珠自内里燃亮，散发着淡淡得润泽和某些不具名的腥味。

“你会来月经么？”，这个问题睡过他的男人曾经问过，当时他正被人用鸡巴钉在胯下，揉着奶子激烈的抽插，带出一连串的淫水，胡乱喷在床单上，大片大片的水迹，邓伦被奸的面颊通红，张着嘴又哭又叫，就是没精力回答这个问题。后来私人医生也隐晦和他暗示过，让他在拍戏的时候准备好卫生巾，省得弄脏了戏服，还要自己动手洗，他那双小妙手就不是做这些事的料，让他搓衣服不如去搓男人的鸡巴来得实际。但其实他并没有一个月一次的困扰，他两腿中间那条粉白的肉缝只负责吃精液。

车门被突然打开，邓伦被吹的一个激灵，他将自己发白的小脸蛋埋在胸口汲取着热气，冻的两排漂亮的牙齿都在发颤，那被无数人欢喜的小绵掌死死的贴着小腹，这里头太冷了，一簇一簇的寒意搅的他嘴里发酸，似有千斤压着向下坠疼。邓伦只能哆嗦着夹紧自己丰润的腿兜住那一泡春水，等着有人来疼他能照顾照顾这块地方，好让他热起来，不再受苦。

男人把邓伦整个捞进怀里的时候，忍不住发出一声感叹，怎么能瘦了那么多，怎么能呢。黑色的外套被人脱了随意扔在后排座位上，只剩下一件薄薄的蕾丝衬衣，一层又一层的花领簇绕衬托着邓伦失去血色的漂亮面孔，他早在节目里就没了力气，此时更是勉强的用胳膊攀着对面人的后背，消瘦的肩头失去圆润，巍巍支棱在空荡荡的衣服里，幽幽艳艳。

“啪啪啪”，艳腴的屁股被按着狠狠掌掴了几下，邓伦闷哼了几下压在男人腿上的两团肉丘不自觉的颠动起来。他哪儿哪儿都瘦除了屁股和奶子，依旧浑圆饱满，比之前更加纤弱的身体让这两处地方看起来愈发翘挺，嫩蕊似的乳尖早就硬成了小小一颗，被人捻在指尖揉搓，邓伦配合的晃荡着自己水滴似的乳房，两团饱满的奶肉被托在莹白小臂上拱出一个丰润弧度，好让人捏在掌心更舒服。

“呜呜”，习惯爱抚的人迅速给出了反应，邓伦学不会压抑性欲的来潮，他放荡到坦诚的地步，一直抿着的小嘴也开始湿甜的哼吟起来。裤子被人拉着向上提了提，出水的女屄被裆线勒的嫩瓣分开，酸痒从深处涌了出来，很快就洇湿了一片，又不断重复这个动作，邓伦很快就高潮去了。男人诧异于邓伦的敏感，很快又了然于心，他怀里的人习惯了被人奸阴道吸屄穴的快感，无法复工的两个月只能在父母眼皮子底下当乖孩子来掩饰自己双腿之间的淫欲，一遍遍在梦里重温着被人淫弄的妙处。

能拧出水的长裤堆在脚踝边，内裤被人用手指挑开露出里面鲜粉的屄口，绯色的阴部，正滴着桃汁，整齐的小软毛覆着，邓伦仰躺在座椅上扮演着一个绝色乖乖，白软的大腿分开，被人蹲在面前仔细的观察逗弄。邓伦乖顺的手捏着小肉唇朝两边打开，阴蒂小粒被男人粗糙的手指拨出，幼嫩的一小颗鼓在外头，指腹摩挲着逐渐用力又用拇指夹着拉扯，淫水瞬间失控了一样往外冲。邓伦含着眼泪，双腿不听话的抽抖着，一股股强烈的尿意冲击阴穴尿眼，但那里似乎是天生畸形从来没失禁过，无数次把邓伦憋的哭喘求饶说想要尿，却被男人的大掌挤压肚子奸的屄穴酸麻红肿，潮水般的快感涌进他的身体，漆黑的皮革上雪白的皮肉在扭动，从肉穴里泻出来的水几乎淹没了小半个屁股，又顺着落在垫子上被吸得干净，变的沉甸甸水唧唧。男人脱下裤子，把他的屄水捞了一手抹在自己的鸡巴柱上，握着龟头在他水淋淋的小花唇上滑动，时不时用马眼去逗弄他软嫩至极的阴蒂，两片小唇迫不及待的把龟头往里面裹，又滑又紧。对方的手臂从他屁股底下穿过，一个用力勾起他两条曲线紧致却包着软脂的大腿，鸡巴从前面滑到后方的臀缝里细细抽动，邓伦双手交叉着摆在小腹上，等着能救他命的东西。

“噗嗤”，阴茎破开小粉眼直直的奸进了肠道，从上至下整个填满这个小洞。那是一种很难形容的滋味，大致就是手指插进熟到发烂的红李子肉里，不自觉地吸咬着，多余的果泥从边缘处漏了出来。邓伦被这一个深顶弄的歪着雪颈干呕，只从胃里流出一些酸水。

“呜呜呜”，邓伦无意识半张着唇，能看到里头尖尖软软的舌尖，跟着上下摆动磨蹭的乳房此时也被人掐在手里捏的腻肉像一个羊奶球鼓涨。他极艳头的颅抵着座位，挺着两团大奶子开始淫叫，男人压着他用鸡巴往邓伦骚嫩的屁眼里冲，后穴的媚肉被捣的快活酸麻，情汁不绝的从交媾处滴落。邓伦扭动身子呜咽着想要用指头去揉自己的粉屄，他快要去了，偏偏在这时，男人抽出被后穴裹的水亮的鸡巴，托起邓伦的屁股把人整个搂进怀里，轻飘飘的肌骨，命令他自己掰开屁股并不准松手。邓伦的面色潮红，嘴唇烫的有些干裂，两穴滴汁的塌陷着细腰，向后撅起白软臀丘，股缝里的小淫洞湿的让人可怜，他摇着身体，汗湿的头发搭在男人脖颈处，挺着肚子一遍一遍蹭过男人的鸡巴，小巧的阴蒂被直接抵着龟头旋转，阴液激喷，高敏的身子浪荡的借用他人自慰，直到对方大发善心的对着小屁眼一插到底，邓伦才彻底软了身体，从屄里吹出一大滩黏腻的淫水，艳红的小嫩瓣抖动，花户里的痒意让他难耐的浑身发颤。肉壁里那颗小半圆球或许是被肏多了肏熟了，有些微微凸起，被龟头一刻不停的捣弄奸淫，春水大股大股的从股穴里往外喷，淋在泡在他臀眼里的鸡巴上。对方舒服的将邓伦整个饱满细嫩的身子搂在怀里，让他两颗绵绵的乳头蹭着自己的面孔，鼻头戳着奶肉嗅着乳香。很快，邓伦又高潮了，用他粉白干净的阴茎，他昂起头向后倒了下去，小腹不断痉挛，只能崩溃的将手指塞进嘴里狠狠咬住，白细的腰身狂舞，屄穴对着前面抽动，下一秒透明的阴精从那里喷了出来，阴茎终于滑出他的身体，合不拢的股穴喷着大堆浊液，不知足的女阴却依旧收缩着，一遍又一遍。

这场情事结束的时候，天已经完全黑了，邓伦被玩的浑身汗津津的蜷在那儿抽搐着身子，面颊红的浓烈退不下去，手指也被咬的血迹斑斑，屁股里精液满的直流，温热的毛巾捂在他熟烂的女穴上，擦的仔细柔情。

“前年春晚，好多人都喜欢你的那场表演，腿可真长啊。”

“今天有几个人想再看看你。”

“嗯。”，邓伦头也没抬的就答应了，声音不似之前哭的快要死了过去，有些事不宣于口，也心知肚明。只不过下车前，那个人让他换上了JACK&JONES海报宣传上的那套衣服，其实也只是简单的黑色外套，却配着一条黑色的细封腰，整个圈住他的腰，窄紧不堪一握又显着他那对胸脯饱满丰盈。邓伦对着男人，一双软足踩在他的肩头就把伤痕累累的手指往饿极了的阴道里送，随便搅了几都下能听到“咕叽咕叽”的水声，舒服的他忍不住哭了几声打着颤才拔了出来，把沾着阴液的手指擦拭在对方的裤裆上。

“假女人值多少钱。”

漂亮的西装裤还等着包淫水，一走便流了满地，他也不在乎，色泠泠的从一个男人怀里滚进一群男人怀里。

“听说你唱歌很好听，先来一首。”

邓伦不喜欢被人指着唱，他从前在记者面前说过自己是演员，大众总喜欢要他本末倒置，这让他贫瘠的生活爱好像是在煮开水，越煮越少。话筒里传出无法吞咽的喉音，嗯嗯啊啊伴着水声带着天然的娇嗲，邓伦正捧着一根透明假屌含的口水都管不住，俏丽的面颊微微凹陷，灵活柔软的舌头绕着柱身打转，就连他口腔内壁的粉肉都能瞧得一清二楚，健康漂亮，那话筒就安置在他下巴那儿，歌声缓缓的传进那些人的耳朵里。邓伦不敢吃得太深，那细幼的喉咙无法承受，他还要用雀鸟似的小嗓子唱过一遍又一遍。一根假鸡巴卖力嗦了半天，白腻的小翘下巴沾满了吞不下的口水，吃的小脸都发了酸，也没人喊停。

“换一首试试。”

裤子褪下的瞬间，邓伦就再也夹不住他屁眼里的精液，那些冷掉的黏稠浊液胀的他臀眼发麻，小腹的坠痛感愈发强烈。他半蹲在地上小心翼翼的将手里的透明阴茎往汁水淋漓的阴道里送，冰凉的玻璃龟头一点点撑开秾红的屄口，直到将整个粗长的柱身埋了进去，一插到底，邓伦嘴里又开始反出酸水。这个姿势让他并不好受，冰柱冻的他不住发抖，薄薄的一层小肚皮被激的泛着淡淡的青紫色。话筒就垫在他羞涩的女穴下方，等待新的演出，他握着那根假屌收缩起肉腔，一点点开始肏自己的屄。那里很娇气但并不是干涩的紧，而是湿软的嫩。邓伦并不经常自慰且本身有些洁癖，干净又缠绵的阴道总是让人胆战心惊，他欢喜做爱喜欢胞宫充盈又害怕肮脏生病。唯一一次实在想要的很了，用了内置棉条，是他偷偷买的在医生的暗示后。白色短短的一根，比自己的手指还要细上不少，邓伦坐在马桶上叉开自己两条白嫩的大腿，对着面前的镜子用手扒开紧贴的两瓣，露出藏着的小淫花，水嫩娇艳。前端慢慢的没入，指尖推着它朝深处进去，粉色的嫩肉包合上来，直到吃的只剩一条棉线挂在屄口。那种刺激并不大，可是邓伦很快就哭叫起来，他用两只小手交叠着覆在天生的女户上，阴穴里的媚肉自己裹了起来，挤着棉条，控制不住的汁水从他幼软手掌下漏出，那根吸满了宫液的棉条堵在那里让邓伦独自抽泣着潮吹。抽插的水声越来越大，有些甚至落在了话筒上，声音有些翁，黏糊糊的连着一大片，邓伦捂着下坠的小腹收缩着小穴，玻璃鸡巴滑的让他夹不住，里面磨的又痛又烫，他有些委屈的望着那些男人，一双狭长凤眸带着几分氤氲。

有人从后面抱住了他，粗糙的手掌贴着他冰凉的肚子，他急促喘了几下，听话的窝着一动不动。双腿中的假鸡巴被人抽出，连带着一大泡花汁，春洞一张一翕，急不可耐的吞吃。

邓伦的呼吸有些困难，他纤细的小脚踝被人捏在掌心，连着丰腴臀肉的柔软双腿被拉起，阴部高高抬着，雪色的脖颈喉结急促滚动，纤腰不住发抖，全身只有上半还身吃力的撑着。泥泞的屄穴被人用玻璃屌又一次撑开，近距离的观察他煽情多汁的肉腔收缩，团团绵肉被破开，冰冷的龟头一次次顶在他闭合的宫口处，凿出一个小肉口，被插的快活美穴小喷泉似的飞速潮吹，泣着扭着腰颤抖着，眼睛被泪水遮的看不清，似乎是有人把一颗颗干瘪的小圆粒往他的穴里倒。从没见过的东西，自说自话的钻进屄里的每一处，贴着他的肉璧，又麻又痒，好像活着的小虫儿。邓伦的脑袋充血，意识越发模糊起来，只知道终于有人举着腥膻的大鸡巴奸了进来，滚烫的肉柱插的严丝合缝，还夸他是个乖处女，说罢便吊着他圆润的小腿使劲肏了起来。甬道被插的粘腻发出涩人的水声，敏感穴肉崩溃的裹挟着大鸡巴，肏的臀波荡漾，脚趾紧绷，咿咿呀呀的哭个不停。不知道是谁托起他不断向下塌的软腰，肉棒奸的肚皮凸起，整个人蜷着，顶着邓伦的胃。他张着嘴后仰着无法发出声音，被人抱住赤裸的身子，无法拒绝的摇着小肥穴被狂烈的欺辱，红肿阴蒂滴汁，屄水乱喷，漂亮的风流翘眼眼仁翻白，软舌被人掐着白腻下颌嗦的魂消一半，雪白肉身乱颤。

浓腥的精液冲入那刚刚被凿开的宫口，被灌的太急，幼嫩至极的秘巢酸胀，鸡巴又顺势用力下压，贴着白淳淳的水穴用龟头淫玩。邓伦奄奄一息的抽泣，无力的举着两条浑圆的臂膀给一旁边的人撸着肉棒，多余的精水射在他俏丽的面颊，掩着极艳的小痣滑落。腴嫩大腿中间的神仙洞吐着淫水，又被迅速补上一根鸡巴，不间断的抽插，绵密的精液沫覆在秾红的屄口裹挟着小阴核，被男人们粗糙的耻毛扎的酸麻。邓伦小巧的苞宫被一点一点灌满撑开，在他晃着白蛇软腰的时候几乎都能感到波荡冲着腔璧，而那些个原本忽略不计的小颗粒竟然开始吸食邓伦的宫液和男人们尿进去的腌臜，慢慢挤满窄紧的穴腔，压着穴肉研磨堵住他好不容易被奸开的小口。

“唔。。嗯啊啊。。好，好疼”，邓伦在男人怀里扭着白腻的身体哭诉着宫口被堵住的胀痛，圆润的脚趾展开又蜷起，丰盈的双乳跟着他酥柔柔的抽泣上下摆动，胞房肉膜撑的几乎裂开，一切意识都在涣散，只有小腹的疼痛感愈发真实。

“啊啊啊啊啊”，又是一根肉棒从下至上的贯穿了他的身体，邓伦软成一团被人托着凝脂似的大腿嫩肉像个鸡巴套子被迫去吸男人的肉棒，那些人抱着他吻着他又像一个个温和的情人。吸饱的水珠在邓伦穴腔里被人捣成一堆稀碎的劣质凝胶和绵嫩屄肉混在一起，敏感的阴道违背了他的意愿，依旧不停的尿着水。邓伦长的乖巧，尤其是嘟嘟的脸蛋，永远像是个长不大的女孩儿，可此时他双颊红的浓烈，双眼翻折出深深凹窝，盛满风情，雪白软哝的阴部纳着一根棒子，不断翻搅，淅淅沥沥的水和凝胶顺着他玲珑的身体滑出一道淫靡的痕迹，浸润在或许连他自己都不晓得一颗小痣上。

演出总有谢幕的时刻，邓伦赤条条的蹲在玻璃桌面上，下面放着摄像机，录制着今天最后的阶段，长长的额发正好垂在他眼角旁，勾勒着翩飞的眼尾。

“sweety，自己生出来”，艳艳的两瓣肿的几乎能看到流动的水液，邓伦吃力得用小手按着肚皮，想要把子宫里的东西吐出来，烂的不能在烂的碎胶却凝在一起不让他如意。从旁又不知是谁的手伸了出来，捏在他圆鼓鼓的阴蒂上，拇指掐着飞速按压旋转着，高潮太多次让邓伦无意识的抽动，嫣红的乳尖又被一边一个啜吸用舌头卷起齿根研磨，他双手向后撑着，大腿剧烈抖动，喉咙里翻滚着痛苦又舒服的妖娆，穴腔强烈的收缩着，禁闭的花唇被疯狂吹喷的淫水冲开，混合着一大股泥泞的碎屑。

“咕咚”，一块湿漉漉粘腻的东西掉在了桌上又化开，那一直困扰着邓伦的下坠感似乎不见了，取而代之的是他双腿间不断流出的腥热。


End file.
